Game Of Thrones Book l
by AsherDash50
Summary: After the destruction House Forrester has felt, all seems lost. Scattered and damaged, the house has only one choice: To get revenge. (Based on the game, not the show)


**Hello my lovelies. So after playing TellTale's Game Of Thrones, I knew I HAD to make this story. My ending just had so many possibilities for a sequel, so here I am to deliver. This story will continue where MY story left off. So if you had a different ending and you don't know what's hapoening don't worry.**

 _Miles From Ironrath_

 _Beshka_

It felt like hours. Ever since rescuing this damned kid, I took him and one of those camp horses and we high-tailed it out of there. I have no clue as to what happened to Rodrik or where he is now. Or if he is even alive. My main priority was taking Ryon someplace away from this mayhem.

The entire ride was filled with silence. Just the sounds of the horses hooves hitting the dirt trail. I could feel Ryon shuffling under my tight grasp. His groan implied he was waking up.

His head moved slowly from one side to the other, taking in his surroundings. He let out a sigh that suggested he was expecting this all to be just a bad dream. "Where are we going?" He asked. His tone was surprisingly calm. I half expected him to be freaking out. Though if he did, i wouldn't hesitate to throw him right off the horse.

"Somewhere away from that chaos," I replied, my tone stern. In all honesty, I had no clue where to go. I never lived in Westeros or did any business here. This was all new territory for me.

The horse began slowing down. I kicked at its sides, telling it to go faster. Its speed continued to fall until it came to a halt. This was just what i needed. To be stranded in the middle of the woods with some Forrester kid.

"We'll walk the rest of the way," I told Ryon as I hopped off the horse. He stayed on it as I pulled on its lead, making it follow me.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ryon asked. I was getting a but annoyed with him, but I kept my head leveled.

"Of course I know where I'm going. I wouldn't just be going off into a random direction," I said, turning to face him.

He looked back at me with uncertainty but he nodded. "You never told me your name. For all I know you could be with the Whitehills," He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks when he brought up that name. Those damned Whitehills. They murdered my little brother and stuck his head on a stick as some type of trophy. I still couldn't believe that of all people, Asher is dead. I'll slaughter each and every one of those Whitehills for what they did.

"My name is Beshka," I said as a started to walk again. I felt a small drop of water on my nose. I looked up and the sky was beginning to turn into a dark grey. As if things weren't already difficult.

Luckily, we happened to have passes a cave a few seconds ago. I led the horse over to the nearby cave and tied its lead to a nearby tree. It must be bad to sleep in the rain, but that is what happens when you tire out on me.

I took a seat on the sandy floor of the cave and rested my head on the wall. I turned to see Ryon looking around the cave. The cave itself wasnt all that big. It was deep and wide enough for me and Ryon to take shelter in.

"I hope Rodrik is alright," I heard Ryon say. He sat across from me looking at the ground. I could tell how depressed he was feeling so I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. He looked up at me with a look of confusion and gratitude. This is Ryon Forrester. Brother to Asher Forrester. Asher is gone now and this little boy needs someone to look after him. I swear by the so-called gods that I won't let anyone lay a finger on him. It's the most I can do for my little brother.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

 _Mira Forrester_

I sat on the bed of Morgryn and I's room. It still sickens me how he forced a marriage upon me. I had no way out of this. Every time I found myself in trouble...Tom was there. Now he's gone, and it's all my fault. I brought him into to this. I should have never allowed hi to help me. Tears began to flow down my cheek as a stared at the floor in rage and sorrow. The door opened and Morgryn stepped in. He wore a wicked smirk that I wanted to smack right off his face. He walked over towards me and kneeled on the floor to level our faces. "Enjoying the evening, darling?" He asked, that grin still on his face.I said nothing and kept my glare. He chuckled and stood up. "We will be having a feast tomorrow to celebrate our marriage. I expect you to be a cheerful spirit," He commanded more than suggested.

"You will pay for this Morgryn. I will have your head on a stick," I spat out. He looked at me with a fake look of shock.

"Is that so?" He asked, taking more and more steps closer to me, making me highly uncomfortable. I wouldn't let him see that he had power over me so I looked at him seriously. "I could always just reveal "the truth" about you. You still are known around here as the Guard Killer. Such a shame, luring guards just to kill them."

I still could not believe that rumour. It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I wanted to laugh at such a thing but now was not the time. I stood and turned to exit. "This arrangement of a feast you put together was a lovely idea," I said to him with a smile. Indeed it was. It was the perfect place for me to make an escape. I left the room to collect my thoughts. If only Tom could be here.

* * *

 _The North Grove(Road To Ironrath)_

 _Gared Tuttle_

I shivered a bit as we slowly made our way through the snow covered forest. The small pellets of ice seemed to fall endlessly.

"You getting cold there Crow?" Josera asked.

I faced him with an annoyed glare. He knew I hated when he called me that. "I'm no Crow Josera. I've proven that before, and the cold does not bother me at all," I said sternly. I could hear him chuckling. I turned to face the endless road of snow that awaited us.

Elsera slowed her pace down to walk beside me. She didn't look at me but she spoke to me. "You were right Gared. If we stayed there any longer, we wouls have died," She says quietly.

I look at her with shock. When I chise to march to House Forrester she didn't seem too pleased with me. "I just had an instinct. I couldn't leave neither you and your people nor House Forrester to die," I say.

She nods and walks forward, back to her previous place. I sighed. This march would be undoubtly long, but I know it would be worth it.

 **Hey peoples. So I hope you enjoyed. I've decided on a frequent update schedule that works perfectly for me. I will be updating a story every three days. So yeah, byeeeeee.**


End file.
